limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Salbukk Award
The Salbukk Award is given to the most valuable player in Elite League Limmie. The League's official criteria is that the award is to be given to "the player who is most valuable to his or her team." However, voters may interpret the Salbukk Award as being intended for the player who has the most impressive season in the Elite League. The Salbukk is generally considered the highest individual honor that a player can receive in the Elite League, with the exception of perhaps the Numifolis Award, which recognizes the most valuable player of the Galactic Cup Playoffs. Nominees & Winners All winners in bold *262: Meredith Chambers (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Cubber (Kashyyyk Rangers), Tyro Sarin (Alsakan Flyers) *263: Meredith Chambers (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Isabella Montador (Bakura Miners), Corso Wey (Alsakan Flyers) *264: Sal Handa (Chandrila Patriots), Moen Heatly (Coruscant Senators), Nauranta (Kashyyyk Rangers) *265: Monkabukk (Kashyyyk Rangers), Isabella Montador (Bakura Miners), Polis Vayne (Coruscant Senators) *266: Dorf Landa (Bakura Miners), Trena Syanl (Genet Vornskrs), Crell Van Derven (Kuat Triforce) *267: Meredith Chambers, (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Ryi Kor'le (Mando'ade Mercs), Trena Syanl (Genet Vornskrs) *268: Med Braden (Nadiem Chiefs), Alana Glencross (Bakura Miners), Ryi Kor'le (Mando'ade Mercs) *269: Dorell Ravis (Vandelhelm Jets), Kii Skirata (Mando'ade Mercs), Polis Vayne (Coruscant Senators) *270: Meredith Chambers (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Qatak Lemieux (Nadiem Chiefs), Dawn Solo (Rydonni Prime Monarchs) *271: Zeke Barbosa (Ryloth Rough Riders), Jenna Leed (Onderon Crazy Dragons), Mara Singus (Rydonni Prime Monarchs) *272: Alan Glencross (Bakura Miners), Jenna Leed (Onderon Crazy Dragons), Polis Vayne (Coruscant Senators) *273: Argo Mor'kesh (Mando'ade Mercs), Aron Rodders (Bakura Miners), Polis Vayne (Coruscant Senators) *274: Vesper Lynd (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), Galaxy Defender Unanimous (Ralltiir Starkillers), Asyel Yan'ii (Euceron Storm) *275: Chenkabukk (Euceron Storm), Andres Fortune (Mando'ade Mercs), Alana Glencross (Bakura Miners) *276: Loren Jul (Ralltiir Starkillers), Mylessa McCloud (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Kasin Urdaaza (Ylesia Lightning) *277: Loren Jul (Ralltiir Starkillers), Mylessa McCloud (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Falene Trieste (Bakura Miners) *278: Niskat Deenever (Bakura Miners), Christine Gamble (Coruscant Senators), Oss'irh'cgood (Rydonni Prime Monarchs) * 279: Jeem Daryc (Mando'ade Mercs), Niskat Deenever (Bakura Miners), Logan Manx (Carratos Pirates) * 280: Leia Adama (Coruscant Senators), Maggie Adams (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), Mick Steele (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers) * 281: La'Bron Jaing (Mando'ade Mercs), Tendra Nalo (Hapes Consortium Buccaneers), Keline Socken (Chandrila Patriots) * 282: Leigh Cavanaugh (Carratos Pirates), Horst Penn (Bakura Miners), Mick Steele (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers) * 283: Leia Adama (Coruscant Senators), Fu Arock (Mando'ade Mercs), Leigh Cavanaugh (Carratos Pirates) * 284: Fu Arock (Mando'ade Mercs), Niskat Deenever (Bakura Miners), Rowan Olan (Dac Mariners) * 285: Leia Adama (Coruscant Senators), Andres Fortune (Ralltiir Starkillers), Regan Stargazer (Mando'ade Mercs) * 286: Leia Adama (Coruscant Senators), Corvo Antilles (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), Fu Arock (Mando'ade Mercs) * 287: Leigh Cavanaugh (Carratos Pirates), Niskat Deenever (Bakura Miners), Shady Lereoux (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers) * 288: Fu Arock (Mando'ade Mercs), Mar'git Evers-Sark (Carratos Pirates), Horst Penn (Bakura Miners) * 289: Maggie Adams (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), Shady Lerouex (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Tendra Nalo (Euceron Officers) * 290: Leia Adama (Coruscant Senators), Fu Arock (Mando'ade Mercs), Kyr Irvin (Bakura Miners) * 291: Fu Arock (Mando'ade Mercs), Mikia Manx-Sandin (Carratos Pirates) Tomas Vigo (Ralltiir Starkillers) * 292: Fu Arock (Mando'ade Mercs), Fam Keth (Coruscant Senators), Wylma Sniider (Ralltiir Starkillers) * 293: Iris Copin (Carratos Pirates), Elsa Sarnac (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), D'ana Themyscira (Coruscant Senators) * 294: Iris Copin (Carratos Pirates), Oriana DuChaard (Coruscant Senators), Tomas Vigo (Ralltiir Starkillers) Team Totals Category:Elite League Award